1. Field of the Invention
Circuit breakers of the type comprising a bimetal thermal type trip for time-delay tripping operations and an electro-magnetic type trip for instantaneous tripping operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the patent to Bullis, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,217 there is disclosed a circuit breaker of the general type herein disclosed, with a bimetal thermal trip and an electro-magnetic trip comprising a magnetic yoke and armature supported on the current carrying bimetal.
In the patent to Ellsworth et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,666 there is disclosed a circuit breaker comprising a bimetal thermal type trip and an electro-magnetic trip that comprises a magnetic yoke supported on the bimetal with a multi-turn energizing coil supported on the magnetic yoke.